


The Holiday

by LovelyRita1967



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Talks About Feelings, Happy Ending, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: This is “The Holiday” (2006), starring Cameron Diaz and Jude Law, but Geraskier.If you’ve never seen “The Holiday”: Jaskier has a bad breakup and needs to get out of L.A. for the holidays. He ends up in a cottage in England, feeling more depressed and alone than ever, until Geralt appears on his doorstep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 101
Kudos: 289
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “The Holiday” is one of my favourite movies ever, and I watch it every December. It occurred to me that it might be fun to write it with Geralt and Jaskier, and it was. But it’s very possible I am the only person in the world who actually wants to read it. I guess we’ll see! 
> 
> Two important things to know going in: 1) This is the England story only. The Iris & Miles story line does not appear here at all. 2) This is definitely Book! or Game!Geralt. This is not Netflix!Geralt. This Geralt talks a lot and is very in touch with his emotions. Brace yourself.
> 
> If you know the movie well, I’d love to know what you think. Do you feel it translated well? Any suggestions? I spent a lot of time rethinking the movie. I always felt like the timeline didn’t quite make sense, and as a result, I moved a scene, added a scene, and split up another. It was also satisfying to remove some lines from the movie that I didn’t love and add some swearing, and I edited backstories to make them a little closer to canon. And did you ever notice we never actually see Christmas in the movie?? Anyway, I hope it all works! 
> 
> If you aren’t familiar with the movie, I’m equally interested to know what you think. Does this even make sense if you don’t know the movie?? I’m worried I might have subconsciously left gaps that the movie explains. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton). I can’t even tell you - I was having a bit of a rough patch about my writing while I worked on this, and she just, like, lifted me up and carried me on her shoulders. You should hear this woman give pep talks. She is so wise, and kind, and I just love her so much. And, wait till you hear this: she went on a trip and her laptop charger doesn’t work in that country, and she used the remaining battery on her laptop to beta this fic. I mean. I can’t thank you enough for everything, Blaire. 
> 
> Finally, full credit to the inimitable Nancy Meyers who wrote this script, since the dialogue is mostly hers.

“Journeys end in lovers meeting.”  
William Shakespeare,  _ Twelfth Night _

“Jaskier!”

Jaskier was sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring at the closed door. He could hear Valdo calling him from the hallway. 

“Jaskier!” The voice came closer. 

Jaskier picked up a pair of Valdo’s running shoes from the floor and stood up. 

The door opened and Valdo came through, blonde hair rumpled. He was wearing boxers and an undershirt. Jaskier hucked a shoe at him. 

Valdo ducked it lazily with a minor eye roll. “Look, may I just say again that I did not sleep with him?” 

Jaskier choked out an incredulous laugh. “Right, because your receptionist  _ needs  _ to work till 3 in the morning.” 

“A bunch of us were working all night. He wanted to hang out.” 

“Okay.” Jaskier smiled prettily. “Then swear on my life that you didn't sleep with him.” 

Valdo groaned. “Ah, come on…” 

Jaskier waited patiently. “Go ahead.” 

“Look, I don't wanna... I'm not gonna…” 

Jaskier chucked the other shoe. “Your  _ receptionist,  _ Valdo? You know, this is why I knew we were smart never to get married. I told you never to get rid of your house. Somewhere inside I knew this about you.” 

Jaskier stormed around the room collecting the clothes and belongings Valdo had left lying about the previous evening before Jaskier had sent him down to the couch. Gods, he was such a slob. Jaskier would not miss the bed being covered in sheet music. 

“First of all, can you please calm down? Because I did not sleep with him. Alright? Secondly, we've had problems for over a year. And I know you don't want to deal with that, but we have.” 

“Oh, I am well aware we've had problems for the last year. If I work a little bit too much, I never stop hearing about it. But if you work too much,  _ maestro... _ it's for the sake of your music.” 

_"If_ you work too much? Jaskier, you cut 75 trailers last year, you put a cutting room in the house, and sleep with your phone. And I'm not gonna have a conversation with you about sex, because I can't remember the last time we did it.” 

__

Jaskier watched him grimly for a second, deciding. “That's it! You absolutely slept with him!” He dumped Valdo’s belongings into his arms. “Seriously, you have to get out.” 

__

Jaskier pushed past him and marched down the stairs. “You know what I really think, Valdo? I don't think you ever really loved me.” 

__

“Oh, please.” Valdo groaned and followed. 

__

“You loved the  _ idea  _ of you and me, but not so much me. Not  _ me, _ not really.” 

__

“Look, I did the best I could. Is anybody good enough for that job?” 

__

Jaskier yanked the heavy wooden front door open and grabbed Valdo’s keys off the hall table, dropping them into his hands with a flourish. 

__

“I will send you your things.” He pointed out the door. 

__

Valdo rolled his eyes and trudged out the door. “You know you do this, right?” He turned back to face Jaskier on the front step. “I mean, you screw up every relationship you've ever been in. It's what you do.” 

__

Jaskier slammed the door. 

__

“You didn't really want to be a couple!” Valdo yelled through the door. 

__

Jaskier huffed and stormed back upstairs. 

__

“You resist it in your own way!” Valdo continued to yell. “And it's hard to detect how you even do it... because nobody's quite as smart as you! So you're hard to catch at it. But it always surfaces and this is what happens.” 

__

“What happens?” Jaskier appeared above Valdo on the bedroom balcony. 

__

Valdo dropped his armload on the circular driveway and looked up at Jaskier. 

__

“Things end! Just like you knew they would. Jaskier, you know how I feel about you. There's nobody like you. You just don't want to be what I need.”

__

Jaskier’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, hands on hips. 

__

“Well, not what I ‘need.’” Valdo floundered. “I mean... You know what I mean.” 

__

“You know, I would never cheat on you, not under any conditions.” 

__

“Neither would I, okay? Look at me. I'm down here sweating like a pig. And look at you. Breaking up with your boyfriend... and you don't even shed a tear? I mean, that's gotta mean something, right?” 

__

“Why does it bug you so much that I can’t cry? Valdo. Look, it's over.”

__

Valdo folded his arms and sighed.

__

“You know, we might as well be honest with each other,” Jaskier continued, blue eyes wide. “Just tell me. Did you sleep with him? Just say it. What's the difference at this point, right? I mean, why torture me? Just put me out of my misery.” 

__

Valdo continued to sigh and shift from foot to foot, looking around at the garden. 

__

Jaskier laughed sardonically. “What are we doing here...?” 

__

“Okay.” Valdo finally said with a loud exhale. “Yes, okay? I slept with him. Are you happy? I've been sleeping with him. He's in love with me. He's young. Look, this is not a proud moment for me. I mean, you should just know that…” 

__

Jaskier nodded, turning, and went back into the house. 

__

“Jaskier!” Valdo called. He put his hands on his hips and began pacing in his bare feet. 

__

Jaskier burst out of the front door and marched straight up to Valdo. “Did you say, am I  _ happy?” _

__

“I didn't mean that. You get me nuts sometimes, I say things I don't mean.” 

__

“In the world of love, Valdo... not that I'm such a genius at it... but in the world of love, cheating is simply not acceptable. No matter what you think.”

__

“I know you have a very high opinion of yourself, but this isn't all me-” 

__

“Okay,” Jaskier laughed acidicly. 

__

“So when you're not in such a rage... I think you'll see that too.”

__

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe when I stop having visions of you two  _ fucking _ _..._ I will see your side.” 

__

Jaskier turned to leave, then paused. He turned back to Valdo. 

__

And punched him square in the nose.

__

“You gotta be…” Valdo started, dazed. Jaskier took another wild swing, knuckles connecting with Valdo’s nose again. 

__

Valdo landed on his ass with a squawk.

__

Jaskier growled and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

__

He was pacing back and forth in the foyer, shaking his hand and muttering to himself, when Priscilla found him. She coughed delicately from the hallway.

__

“Is this a bad time?” she asked tentatively. 

__

“No, no, I'm just... I'm just flipping out a little bit,” Jaskier explained unhelpfully.

__

“Oh, okay.” 

__

“Okay…” Jaskier continued to pace. “No. I'm okay. Gods, why would this happen? No. You know what? I'm all right.” He stopped and smiled manically at Priscilla. “Hi. What's up?” 

__

“Essi needs you.” 

__

They made their way down the hall to the cutting room where Essi was hunched over the bank of computers. Priscilla poured them all coffee. Jaskier answered Essi’s few final questions and they sat down to watch the latest version of the trailer they were working on. 

__

The Trailer Voice rang out. (Jaskier liked to call the voice “Dom”.) 

__

__

_ Dom: _ The Witcher was just your typical monster killer. Until the bard he didn’t want gave him a gift he never expected.

__

[The witcher emerges from the shadows to stand over a cowering bard.] 

__

_ Witcher: _ Don't scream. [His sword flashes and a ghoul’s head rolls across the ground, coming to a rest against the bard’s boot.] 

__

_ Bard: _ [Looks up with adoration in his eyes.] Let me write you a song. 

__

_ Witcher: _ Hmm. [His sword flashes again.]

__

_ Dom: _ Henry Cavill [we see the witcher gazing pensively from a mountain top, hair blowing in the wind]… and Joey Batey [the bard smiles and strums his lute by a campfire]… in …  _ The Witcher _ .

__

[Smash cut to the witcher facing a kikimora with the bard huddled behind him.]

__

_ Bard: _ You happen to have  _ two  _ swords? 

__

_ Witcher: _ I didn't think one would be enough. 

__

[He swings his sword with a grunt. We see the splatter of monster guts.]

__

_ Dom: _ [Black screen with white letters.] Coming Christmas Day. 

__

__

“Amazing! It finally looks like a hit.” Jaskier was pleased. 

__

“And that is why they pay you the big bucks,” Priscilla grinned at him. 

__

Jaskier was thoughtful. “I think we should go back to the original cut on the end. It's so much stronger.”

__

“I agree.” Essi made a note. 

__

“And make ‘Christmas Day’ twice as big... but try it in a red. Like a happy red, not like a Scorsese red.” 

__

“Happy red,” Essi nodded and jotted that down too.

__

“Okay, so we're done.” Jaskier rummaged on his desk for a bottle of antacids. “Hey, you know, let's just take off for a few weeks.” He popped two tablets into his mouth. 

__

Essi and Priscilla looked at each other and laughed. 

__

“Yeah, okay,” Essi chuckled. 

__

“What do you mean? I'm not kidding.” 

__

“You always say that this is our busiest time.” Essi was baffled.

__

“I need to get out of town. You know? I think I need some peace and quiet... or whatever it is people go away for.”

__

Priscilla and Essi stared at him.

__

“You know what I really wanna do? I wanna eat carbs without wanting to kill myself. I wanna read a book. Not just a magazine. An  _ actual  _ book. For years, I read these reviews, I buy the books, but I never read them.” 

__

Jaskier took a sip of his coffee, thoughtful. His knee jittered up and down.

__

“Did you read that article in The New York Times last Sunday?” He got up and began to pace. “Severe stress makes us age prematurely... because stress causes DNA in our cells to shrink until they can no longer replicate. So when we're stressed, we look haggard. While Valdo goes on looking _cute forever..._ _fucking_ his 24 year-old receptionist…” Jaskier put his mug down and pulled his fingers through his hair. “Oh, my gods!” he groaned to himself. 

__

He saw Priscilla and Essi watching him, concerned.

__

“See what I mean?” he cried. “I need a vacation.”

__

* * * *

__

“Okay, where do I wanna go? By myself at Christmas. By myself  _ depressed _ at Christmas. All alone... on vacation.” After sending his employees home, Jaskier sat at his laptop and typed ‘vacation spots’ into Google. 

__

He wondered if he might cry for a moment. He did not.

__

‘Worry-Free Vacations’ popped up. 

__

“Good. Where's that?” Jaskier clicked through the options. “Vacation rentals… I could do that. Hole up in a house somewhere. Disappear for a few weeks. I like that idea. ‘Click here to pick a country.’ Ooh, England!” Jaskier had always wanted to go to England. 

__

He saw a picture of a beautiful cottage in Surrey. "‘Christmas in the country’,” he read. “‘A fairy-tale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden. Snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility in a quiet English hamlet… just 40 minutes from exciting London.’  _ Yes." _ He clicked on the link emphatically and began typing a message to the homeowner.

__

_ I'm interested in renting your house for a week. I'm wondering if it is available this Christmas. Because if it is, you could be a real lifesaver. I know it's late to be asking, but if you're at all interested, please contact me. _

__

Jaskier was thrilled when a message from the homeowner popped up only a minute later.

__

_ I'm very interested, but the cottage is really only available for home exchange. We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before, but friends have. Where are you? Please say somewhere far away.  _

__

Jaskier typed his reply:  _ L.A.  _

__

_ Never been there, but always wanted to go. I'm Eskel, by the way. I'm very normal. Neat freak. Healthy. Non-smoker. Single. Hate my horrible life.  _

__

_ I'm Jaskier. Loner, loser, and complicated wreck. Hi. I must say, your house looks idyllic. Just what I need. _

__

_ Eskel: Really? Thanks. What does your place look like?  _

__

_ Jaskier: My place is nice, but it's a little bigger than yours. Can I ask you one thing? Are there any men in your town? _

__

_ Eskel: Honestly? Zero. _

__

_ Jaskier: When can I come? _

__

_ Eskel: Tomorrow too soon??? _

__

_ Jaskier: Tomorrow's perfect!  _

__

_ Eskel: Okay. We are on for a week starting tomorrow! _

__

Jaskier bought a ticket for the red eye that night and went to pack his bags. 

__

* * * *

__

Jaskier pulled his blindfold on and attempted to wiggle into a comfortable position. His First Class seat, of course, made that a little easier. 

__

Then he heard Dom, his Trailer Voice in his head. 

__

“Jaskier Pankratz is proud to present... His Life. He had it all. The job. The house. The guy. This holiday season… find out what Jaskier doesn't have.”

__

Jaskier pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. This was going to be a long flight. 

__

* * * *

__

“Sir? ...Sir?  _ Sir?” _

__

“Yeah.” Jaskier jolted up in the back seat of his rented town car. The driver was looking back at him in the mirror. 

__

“We're here.”

__

“Okay.” Jaskier roused himself, blinking blearily out the window. His eyes focused on a snow-covered graveyard. “This can't be it.” 

__

“No, it's just down that lane. But the thing is, I'll never be able to turn this around at the other end. Think you can make it from here?” 

__

“No.”

__

And yet Jaskier found himself and his luggage dumped on the side of the snowy road. He leaned on his suitcase for a moment, eyeing his glossy leather loafers, then muttered “Fuck” and began to haul his belongings down the narrow, tree-lined lane. 

__

‘Just down the lane’ ended up being a 25-minute slog through the snow. Jaskier almost cried when he saw the cottage emerge through the trees. Almost, because, of course, he didn’t cry. 

__

Pausing to catch his breath, he examined the road looping in front of the cottage and made a mental note to get the driver fired. 

__

“I'm here!” he exclaimed happily once he got inside, then eyed the low ceilings and old-fashioned appliances warily. 

__

He dragged his suitcases up the stairs and found… a tiny bedroom. The closet was the size of a shoebox and was half full of Eskel’s clothes. Jaskier did his best to hang up his most wrinkle-prone clothing, then made his way back down to the cozy living room. 

__

“Okay. Now what?”

__

He decided to use Eskel’s car to venture into town to procure some provisions, taking his life into his hands having to drive on the other side of the road. On the wrong side of the car. In the snow. He figured it was pretty good that he had only two near-death experiences. 

__

He loaded up his cart in the adorable little shop with all the sausage, cheese, carbs, and alcohol he could fit. He even cracked open a bottle of red and took a few swigs while he shopped.

__

“After all, I’m fucking on vacation,” he muttered to himself as he imagined how good all the chocolate was going to taste. 

__

The cashier smiled at him awkwardly, feeling the need to fill the silence. “Someone's having a party tonight,” she giggled. 

__

Jaskier smiled and took another gulp of wine. “Oh, yeah.”

__

Jaskier made it back to the cottage in one piece. He loaded up a charcuterie plate for himself, poured some wine, and burrowed into the bed to watch some English TV. He was tickled when the finished Witcher trailer appeared. 

__

“And that’s why they pay me the big bucks,” he announced again. It never got old.

__

When he ran out of food, he noticed again how cold he was. He bundled up in several layers of socks and sweats and tripped down the stairs to light a fire in the fireplace. 

__

He perused Eskel’s overflowing bookshelves with another glass of wine and then sampled his music collection.

__

And then he realized he was losing his fucking mind. 

__

“I can’t do this. What was I thinking?” he asked the empty room. 

__

He called the airline and rebooked his ticket back home for the next day. Fuck it. Eskel could stay in L.A. for a while. His house had plenty of room. Maybe Eskel was cute.

__

He climbed back into the bed, adding every spare blanket he could find. Then he lay back listening to Eskel’s clock tick well into the night. 

__

* * * * 

__

Jaskier jolted upright to a banging on the front door just after 1:00 a.m.. He emerged from the downy covers shivering. The banging continued as he stumbled his way down the dark, narrow stairs, heart hammering.

__

“Who is it?” he called when he got to the bottom. 

__

“It's me. Hurry up. It's fucking freezing,” replied a deep, gruff voice. 

__

“Who are you?” he asked again, trying not to sound terrified. 

__

“Eskel, open the fucking door… or I swear I'm gonna take a leak all over your-”

__

Jaskier wrenched the door open. 

__

A very large man stood on the doorstep, half turned away like he was indeed about to relieve himself in the rose bushes. He had silver-white hair half gathered back in a tie and a jawline that could cut glass. The collar of his black peacoat was pulled up around his chin in a rather dashing manner. 

__

He was gorgeous. 

__

Jaskier froze, mouth open. 

__

The man squinted golden eyes at him. 

__

“You are not Eskel. Or if you are, I'm much drunker than I realized.” He looked past Jaskier into the house, then focused back on him with some difficulty. “I'm sorry for my profanity. I wasn't expecting… uh, you.” 

__

Jaskier floundered for words. “Well, I wasn't expecting you either…”

__

The man tipped forward a bit. “Nevertheless, may I just...?” he nodded into the house.

__

“Yeah. Of course. Sure. You had to... Yeah,” Jaskier hopped backwards and gestured for him to come in. 

__

He took a step in and turned back to shake Jaskier’s hand. “I'm Geralt. Eskel's brother.” 

__

“Oh. _ Brother. _ I'm Jaskier Pankratz. I'm staying here.” 

__

“Jaskierpankratz? Is that all one word?” Geralt stumbled past him, making his way to the bathroom, banging the door shut behind him. 

__

“No. No, it's not.”  _ Brother? Oh my gods.  _ Jaskier yanked the cuffs of his sweatpants out of his socks.

__

“So Eskel is... Where is he...?” Geralt called through the door. 

__

“He didn't tell you?” Jaskier glanced in the hall mirror in a panic and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. 

__

“He could have done…” Geralt nearly knocked over a lamp on his way out of the bathroom, “...but as previously stated... I'm... I've just... I've been…” He finished fighting with the lamp.

__

“He’s in Los Angeles.” 

__

Geralt looked confused. “That's not possible. Eskel never goes anywhere.” He leaned on the wall very close to Jaskier. 

__

“Well, we have that in common. No, he listed this cottage on a home-exchange website and I found it. We switched houses for a week. For the holiday. He's in L.A. at my house and I'm here.”  _ Am I babbling? _

__

Geralt frowned, head tilted. “People actually do that?”

__

“Apparently. Yeah. I mean, it seems. Here I am in my pajamas.”  _ Oh gods, I’m in my pajamas. _

__

“He did ring me last night. I didn't get a chance to get back to him. I feel awful now.” He tilted forward, their noses almost touching. “Would you mind if I sat? I feel like I might bump into you.” 

__

“Sure. Yeah. Sit.” Jaskier could smell the alcohol on Geralt’s breath, along with another musky, highly appealing scent. 

__

Geralt turned and managed to make his way to the couch, collapsing onto it with a mild groan.

__

Jaskier watched him carefully. “You okay?” 

__

“Yeah, I'm good.” A pained expression crossed Geralt’s face. “Look, I'm sorry about the intrusion. Although I may not appear it, I am in fact Eskel's...  _ semi_-respectable big brother. But on the rare... or lately not-so-rare occasion... that I frequent the local pub and get... inordinately pissed, my little brother puts me up... so I don't get behind the wheel.”

__

Jaskier nodded.  _ Look how big his shoulders are. Does he get his coats custom made? _

__

“Pathetic explanation, but unfortunately it's become a bit of a routine.” Geralt looked at his hands a moment. Then he looked up and squinted at Jaskier. “So how's it going so far? I mean, up until I showed up and ruined your night.” 

__

_ Decidedly not ruined. _ “Well, it's not going so great. Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow… or rather today... on a 2:45 flight.” 

__

“Oh.” Geralt blinked. “When did you get here?” 

__

Jaskier looked at his watch. “About nine hours ago.” 

__

“We've made a great impression on you, haven't we?” 

__

“No, it's not that. It's just that... You know, I'm not quite myself right now. I came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, I've never thought about anything less. It's very unlike me.” Jaskier found himself babbling again. “Would you like something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine, maybe?” 

__

“I think there's a bottle of brandy.” Geralt leaned over, pointing to a nearby cabinet. “Fancy a glass?” His smile was molten.

__

“Sure,” Jaskier replied, a little high pitched. 

__

“Good. So... I'm sorry, I've totally blanked and forgotten your name.” 

__

“Jaskier.” He reached into the cabinet for glasses and the bottle of brandy. 

__

“So, Jaskier... you're not married, are you?” 

__

“Why? Do I look not married?”  _ Top notch flirting, Pankratz. Way to go. _

__

“No.” Geralt looked embarrassed. “It was just a backwards way of asking if you were married.” 

__

“No, not at all.” Jaskier paused his pouring. “I don't know what that means. I mean, no, I'm not married.” 

__

Geralt laughed softly. “Me neither.” His eyes were maybe a little sad for a brief moment. 

__

Jaskier handed Geralt a glass. 

__

“Cheers,” he said, taking a small sip. They clinked glasses. 

__

“Cheers,” Jaskier replied. The room was silent for a moment. He smiled at Geralt, and Geralt smiled back. 

__

“So is it horrible if I stay?” Geralt finally said, breaking the silence. “I'll be gone before you even wake up. I promise you will never lay eyes on me again.”

__

“Of... No, that's fine. Sure.” 

__

“Thank you.” 

__

Jaskier put his glass down. “Let me just get you a blanket.”

__

“In the cupboard, on top of the Scrabble.” Geralt pointed with another smile. He stood up and began to slide his coat off, revealing a blazer and tie. “So why is it you aren't quite yourself at the moment?” His blazer followed.

__

“Uh, well…” Jaskier pulled a pillow and blanket out of the cupboard. He turned back to look at Geralt, noticing how much more… noticeable his muscles were out from under the thick layers. “I just broke up with someone. Yesterday. And I guess what I was feeling... was that I didn't want to be alone over the holidays. And I thought that if I was somewhere else, I wouldn't realize I was alone. Then I got here and never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise.” He handed the bedding to Geralt with a sheepish grin. “Bet you're glad you knocked on this door.”

__

Their eyes locked as Jaskier’s fingers brushed Geralt’s. 

__

“I am, actually,” Geralt said softly. His eyes flicked down to Jaskier’s mouth. 

__

“Yeah, well…” Jaskier chuckled nervously, feeling his heart speed up. “Sorry, and... good night.”

__

“Sweet dreams,” Geralt murmured, and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Jaskier’s lips. 

__

Then he pulled away, looking confused at what he had just done. 

__

Both men inhaled as if they were preparing to speak, but no words came out. Jaskier found himself wanting to laugh, but he took a calming breath. 

__

“Do you think you could... Would you mind... trying that again?” Jaskier asked.

__

Geralt found his lips again. This time the kiss was longer, deeper. 

__

Jaskier couldn’t believe he was in England kissing a man he had met not even ten minutes ago. It was all very confusing.

__

Geralt pulled away, looking concerned at the expression on Jaskier’s face. “Bad?” 

__

“Weird.” Jaskier sank down onto the couch and Geralt sat next to him, their knees touching. “Kissing a total stranger.” 

__

“Really?” Geralt smiled ruefully. “I do it all the time.”

__

“Let me try this.” Jaskier slid his hand onto Geralt’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss him again, but something in him was still holding back. “Maybe if I closed my eyes.”

__

He closed his eyes, and felt Geralt leaning in. Geralt gently placed his hands on either side of Jaskier’s face, then pushed his hair back. He gasped when Geralt’s lips softly touched his eyelid, then cheek… then lips. 

__

Now  _ this  _ was a kiss. Jaskier broke it off. 

__

“You know, um, given that I'm in a bit of a personal crisis... and I find myself in a total stranger's home... in a town that I can't actually remember the name of, and considering that you showed up, and you're, like, insanely good-looking... and really drunk and probably won't remember me anyway... I'm thinking... we should have sex.”

__

Geralt’s eyes bulged slightly.

__

“If you want,” Jaskier added. 

__

Geralt looked at him. “Is that a trick question?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

__

“I'm actually serious.” Jaskier took hold of Geralt’s tie, his voice lowering to a near whisper. “And not that it matters, but I've never said anything like that in my entire life. It's just that this whole knowing-I'll-never-see-you-again thing is kind of exciting. I mean, this is what a vacation's supposed to be, right? You're supposed to vacate your life, do the unexpected. And you are... definitely unexpected.”

__

“This all sounded really wonderful till I became the cabana boy.” 

__

Jaskier laughed. “And you're funny, which is, like, a bonus.” 

__

“Yeah? Never meet me when I'm sober.” 

__

“Deal.” 

__

And they were kissing again, chests pressed together, Geralt’s hands on Jaskier’s back, Jaskier’s fingers on the bare skin of Geralt’s neck and into his hair. Until he pulled away again.

__

“Oh, also, I should warn you. I'm not very good at this.” 

__

"‘This’ being...?” 

__

“Sex.” 

__

“Okay. Now, that…” Geralt shook his head, “cannot be true.”

__

“Nevertheless, the guy that I lived with mentioned it once or twice... and a man does not forget a comment like that. Not even me.” Jaskier took a deep breath. Geralt’s eyes never left him. 

__

Jaskier kissed him again, Geralt none too glad to pick up right where they left off. This time his tongue gently lapped into Jaskier’s mouth. 

__

“I mean, how bad could I be?” Jaskier was talking again. Geralt did his best to focus on the words. 

__

“Sex is pretty basic, right?” Jaskier asked. 

__

Geralt nodded enthusiastically. “Mm-hmm.”

__

“Am I pretty much talking you out of this?” Jaskier wondered. 

__

“Strangely, not at all.”  __

__

Jaskier leaned forward again, grabbing Geralt’s tie, but stopped, inches away from his lips. 

__

Instead he stood up, letting the tie slowly slip from his fingers. 

__

He grabbed his glass and the bottle of brandy, with a long look at Geralt. He turned, hips swinging, and headed for the stairs. 

__

“Look at you. You're already better than you think,” Geralt rumbled.

__

He followed Jaskier up the stairs.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier looked helplessly at the coffee maker, flipping the switch up and down a few more times. Was there some special knack to British coffee makers? 

Geralt came down the stairs into the kitchen, doing up a button on his dress shirt. He smiled at Jaskier. Jaskier noticed he stopped several buttons short of the top. 

“Good morning,” Geralt said, matter-of-factly, like he hadn’t given Jaskier the best sex of his life last night. 

Jaskier felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he smiled back. “Good morning.”

Geralt pulled his coat off the hook where Jaskier had hung it. “I lost my contacts last night somehow,” he said, rummaging through a pocket. He pulled out a pair of black framed glasses and popped them on. “Much better.” 

He watched Jaskier staring at the coffee maker with sadness in his eyes. “Can I help you with that?” 

“I should know how to do this,” Jaskier smiled bashfully, stepping out of the way. 

Geralt reached behind it and found it was unplugged. 

Jaskier groaned inwardly. Mostly inwardly. “Ohh, you're supposed to  _ plug them in _ over here. Right.” He rubbed his forehead. 

Geralt nodded with a gentle smile and plugged it in for him. The two men regarded each other for a rather awkward moment. 

_ Best. Sex. Of My Life, _ Jaskier thought again.  _ But I am  _ leaving the country _ today. _

“So, Jaskier, I just really-” Geralt started. 

Jaskier held up his hand. “Yeah. You know... listen, you don't have to worry about a thing here. Okay?”

Geralt looked uncertain. “Okay.”

“I mean, it was great meeting you and everything.” 

“Definitely.” Geralt’s eyes swept up and down Jaskier’s body. “Also, for the record, your ex-boyfriend is, in my opinion, extremely...  _ mistaken  _ about you.”

“Well, yeah, you were drunk…” Jaskier felt himself blushing again, as a vision of Geralt’s naked body flashed in his mind. 

“Not  _ that  _ drunk,” Geralt said assuredly.

A phone rang. “Oh, that's mine,” Geralt said. 

It was next to Jaskier on the table so he picked up and handed it to Geralt. “Ciri. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look.”

“I'll call her back.” Geralt tucked the phone into his pocket. 

Jaskier opened a cupboard looking for a change in topic. “Coffee cups…?” 

“Here.” Geralt grabbed one off a rack on the wall and handed it to him. 

“Thank you. You don't want one?” 

“I should probably be going.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jaskier looked at his watch. “You know, I gotta get going in a few minutes myself.” 

“So listen,” Geralt started again, pulling his blazer back on and stuffing his tie in his pocket. “I know you're leaving and absolutely not interested in getting involved, but just so you know... things in my life are a little bit complicated... and even if you were staying, I can promise you... you wouldn't-”

“You  _ really  _ don't have to do this,” Jaskier interrupted again. “I'm sort of a mess in this area myself. And anyway, I mean, honestly, we hardly know each other.”

“Well, I wouldn't exactly say that…” Geralt said, eyebrows raised and lips twitching, “but I just want to assure you, you're better off. I'm...”

“Okay,” Jaskier nodded, with a look that said he wished Geralt would stop making awkward excuses. 

Geralt got it. “No need to go on. Right. Well, I just want to be sure you are okay because somehow... I find... I tend to hurt people simply by being myself, so…”

“I'm not going to fall in love with you, I promise.” Jaskier tucked his hands in his pockets and felt the tightness in his shoulders. 

“Okay. Nicely put. Thank you.” Geralt looked like he wanted to laugh. 

“No, it's just that I know myself. I'm not sure I even fall in love for  _ real. _ Not like the way other people do. How's that for something to admit?” Jaskier could feel his heart beating, a fragile pulse in his chest. 

“Right. Okay, then. Well... Utter honesty. Very refreshing.” Geralt busied himself putting on his scarf and coat. “Well, you probably won't be hearing from me... because even if you wanted to, and you clearly don't... I have the classic problem of no follow-through. Absolutely never remember to call after a date. But since this wasn't a date I guess I'm off the hook.”

“Exactly.” Jaskier told himself he was pleased at the clean break they were making. 

Then Geralt paused and looked at him with a wide, steady gaze. “But what if I wanted to call you?” __

“Um…” Jaskier found himself squirming under those golden eyes.  _ Leaving. The. Country.  _

“Right.” Geralt shook his head abruptly. “Sorry. Apparently not the right thing to say at all. Well, if your flight's cancelled or for some reason you change your mind, I'm having dinner at the pub down the road tonight. And... if not, then, well... you're lovely.” 

Jaskier’s knees felt like rubber. “So are you.”  _ This was for the best. _

Geralt left with a soft smile and a wave, and Jaskier stared after him out the window as he loped down the road. 

_ Shit. _

* * * *

Jaskier was waiting near the front of the line to clear customs and his mind refused to stop wandering back to the little cottage. 

He saw Geralt smiling at him. He saw the way Geralt had looked with his hair falling across his face as he moved above him in the darkened bedroom. He could feel Geralt’s lips on his throat, his hands on his back, he could feel Geralt inside him, the warmth pooling in his belly. 

Dom’s trailer voice jarred him out of his reverie. 

“Jaskier wasn't looking for love... but that doesn't mean it didn't find him.”

_ SHIT.  _

He couldn’t believe that he suddenly found himself explaining to the security guard that he had changed his mind, and that he was rebooking his ticket… again. 

He couldn’t believe that he was hailing a cab and cramming his suitcase in the trunk again. 

He couldn’t believe that he went all the way back to Eskel’s cottage and dragged his suitcase back up the stairs. That he changed clothes three times, smoothing out the wrinkles as best he could, and that he fussed and fussed with his hair in the mirror. 

That he walked to the pub, head down against the biting winter air, and found himself scanning the crowd anxiously for a glimpse of that silver hair. 

That when he found Geralt’s eyes across the room, and that beautiful face melted into the warmest, happiest smile he’d ever seen, Jaskier felt his breath catch.

Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _

* * * *

Jaskier stumbled down the stairs into Eskel’s kitchen late the next morning, head pounding. 

He saw Geralt leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, wincing sympathetically. 

“I haven't had that much to drink in…” Jaskier started, stomach swirling. “What am I saying? I've  _ never  _ had that much to drink.” 

“Yes, I believe no one ever has,” Geralt agreed happily, taking a sip.

“Okay, the last thing I remember was coming in here last night and…” Jaskier trailed off when he saw his pants draped over the back of a chair. 

“I had nothing to do with that,” Geralt insisted with a tiny grin. 

“Oh, I know, but you were here…” Jaskier leaned against the wide door frame, eyes shut tight. 

“I was.” He was fully beaming now. 

“Oh, gods. So I guess we... Did we? I mean, did we? We didn't...?”

“We did not,” Geralt said firmly. 

“Oh, thank the gods. I mean, not ‘thank the gods’, but just... thank the gods. Because I didn't remember…” Jaskier cracked an eye open and tried his best to summon back the events of the night before. “So why didn't we? Just remind me a little.” 

“Call me old-fashioned, but one doesn't have sex with people who are unconscious,” Geralt said with a wry smile. 

“Unconscious? Oh gods. That must have been  _ really  _ attractive.” Jaskier pushed off the door frame and flopped into a chair at the kitchen table. “Why did you stay?”

“Because you asked me to,” Geralt said simply. 

Jaskier thought a moment, head in hands. “I did, didn't I? Did I...  _ beg  _ at one point?” 

Geralt rumbled a low laugh. “From the moment I met you, it's been an adventure.” He took another sip of coffee. 

“Oh, yes. And I am deeply sorry about that. I have nothing to say for myself... other than I must be temporarily nuts right now.” 

Geralt’s phone rang on the table in front of Jaskier and he winced and passed it over to Geralt. 

“Vesemir. Sorry, I didn't mean to look. Again.”

“I should probably take this.” Geralt hurried out the front door, answering as he closed it behind him.

Jaskier watched him out the window. “Ciri, Vesemir, Jaskier... Busy guy.” 

_ * * * * _

Geralt got home and fussed around the kitchen for a while, tracking down every errant crumb and bit of grime. He tossed the sponge into the sink and frowned. He wondered what Jaskier was doing.

Fuck. 

He decided to phone Eskel and see how things were going in L.A.. What with all the distractions lately  _ (i.e., _ Jaskier) he still hadn’t connected with his brother. Geralt placed the call and wandered into his living room to settle onto the couch. 

His brother’s deep voice, smooth where Geralt’s was growly, came down the line.

“Hey, Geralt.” He sounded pleased to hear from him. 

“So… what are you doing in L.A. exactly, Eskel?” he asked with amusement. 

There was a little hesitation. “I’m not sure…”

Geralt was unconvinced. “Eskel…”

Eskel sighed heavily. “Lambert and I broke up,” he admitted begrudgingly. 

“Again?” Geralt was somehow both surprised and yet not really. 

Eskel and Lambert had a profoundly dramatic off-again-and-on-again relationship. They were prone to explosive fights followed by professions of regret and deep love. Geralt found it all rather exhausting but it seemed to work for them. 

“This time it feels permanent,” Eskel said, actually sounding rather devastated. “I had to get out of there. I just… left.”

Geralt felt for him. “And how's it going?” 

Eskel paused again. “I miss Lambert.” 

Geralt smiled, nodding. Yup, that sounded about right. “I’ll see you soon then. Just text me the next time you leave the country, yeah?” 

“I will, I just... Jaskier messaged me and it all happened so quickly. By the way, you should go meet him.” 

Geralt’s stomach dropped. “Yeah. I have, actually.”  _ Be cool, Geralt. Casual.  _

“Oh, bugger,” Eskel said suddenly. “I’ve got another call. Can you hold on?”

“Sure,” Geralt said, relieved at the interruption. 

Eskel pressed a button and flipped over to the new call. “Hello?” 

“Eskel, hi! It's Jaskier.” A bright, cheerful voice flooded his ears. 

“Jaskier, hi! How are you? How's it going?” 

“Everything's great,” he said, very enthusiastically. “How are you?”

“Great, I'm loving your place. The pool is amazing. Listen, can you hold for a sec? My brother's on the other line.” 

Jaskier’s stomach fizzed. “Geralt?”  _ Relax, Jaskier. Be cool.  _

“Yes.” Eskel paused for the briefest moment. “He said you met.” 

“Yes, we did meet,” Jaskier replied,  _ very  _ casually. “How is he?” 

“Fine, I think.” A suspicious tone crept into Eskel’s voice. “Can you just hold on for a sec?” 

“Sure,” Jaskier agreed eagerly. 

Eskel flipped back to Geralt. “Hi, sorry. That was Jaskier,” he said, ready to gauge Geralt’s reaction. 

“How'd he sound? How’s he doing?” Geralt asked, attempting to be casual but failing miserably. 

Eskel was fully suspicious now. “He just asked me how you are.” 

“And what did you say?”

“I asked him to hold. Can I call you back?” Eskel’s voice was a little too even. 

“I can hold while you speak to him,” Geralt offered, aware of how eager he sounded but not really caring. 

“Really?” Eskel asked acerbically. 

“Find out how he is,” Geralt suggested brightly. 

“Okay.” Eskel took a breath and switched back over to Jaskier’s line. 

“My brother wants to know how you are.” 

“Can you tell him I'm good and that I'm just walking in the village. What's he been up to? Did he say?” Jaskier was nearly singing. 

“I'm not sure. Do you want me to ask him?” Eskel wasn’t sure how he ended up in the middle of this. 

“Uh, sure!” 

“Okay. Hold, please,” Eskel said tightly and pushed the button to go back to Geralt. 

“I  _ can't believe _ that you have had  _ sex  _ with the man staying in my house!” he growled. 

Jaskier gasped. “He told you that? Oh my gods!” he groaned. 

“Shit! I thought I was talking to Geralt! Can you just hold, please? I'm terribly sorry.” Eskel punched the button for Geralt again. “I can't believe you had sex with Jaskier! The one thing he asked me was, ‘Are there any men in your town?’ I assured him that there were not. Then you meet him and immediately get into his pants!” 

“Still me,” Jaskier said dryly. 

“Ah, shit. I must have lost him. Jaskier, I am so sorry. Can I call you back?” 

“Sure,” Jaskier said, happy to have the embarrassing conversation come to an end. 

Eskel hung up and dialed Geralt again. 

Geralt answered right away, “Oh hey, I must have got cut off… So how’s Jaskier?”

“Did you have  _ sex  _ in my  _ bed???”_

* * * * 

The next morning Geralt appeared on Jaskier’s doorstep, looking like he stepped out of the pages of a magazine. 

“I think we should go into town,” he announced with a confident smile on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Jaskier asked, a little blearily, still rumpled and in his pajamas. 

“I think you should get dressed. We should take a drive, get some lunch, and get to know each other.” 

“Really? Why?” Jaskier felt his heart rate rising and a well of something hopeful climbing up his throat. 

“Because I'm running out of reasons why we shouldn't. Aren't you?” he asked simply. 

Jaskier regarded him evenly for a moment while a storm raged between his head and his heart. His head listed all the reasons this was a bad idea and explained carefully that this could only lead to heartbreak. His heart took a hard look at Geralt and decided it didn’t care. 

“Just give me a minute to change.” 

* * * *

They bundled into Geralt’s car and he took Jaskier to one of his favourite spots for lunch. They faced each other across the white linen tablecloth in the dining room of a quaint countryside inn. 

“So you're a book editor,” Jaskier began. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“What kind of an editor are you?” 

“A very mean one,” Geralt said with mock seriousness. 

“No,” Jaskier laughed. “What I meant was, do you give massive notes, or...?”

“The better the writer, the less notes I give,” Geralt shrugged. 

“And what'd you study in school?” Jaskier asked, taking a sip of water. 

Great leaned forward, brow furrowed. “Literature.” 

“And did you always know this was what you wanted to do?” 

“Okay, my palms are starting to sweat. I feel like I'm on a job interview. Do you, by any chance, know how to be on a date?” Geralt asked with raised eyebrows and a gentle smile. 

“Sorry. I'm interrogating you.” Jaskier leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yes.” 

“I haven't been on a first date in a long time.” He fiddled with his fork, lining it up carefully with the other silverware. 

“Well, since we've already had sex and slept together twice... maybe we can bend the first-date rules. Why are you blushing?” Geralt’s voice was low and it felt private, just for Jaskier. 

“I didn't realize I was,” Jaskier said, now feeling the heat sweeping over his cheeks. “I think you make me nervous. Okay. I'm going to try to be myself. It's never easy, but I'm going to try.” He shook his shoulders loose and took a calming breath. 

“What was the question?” Geralt continued. “Oh, I know. Did I always want to be a book editor? Right. The answer is yes. My family's in publishing. My dad's a writer of historical fiction.”

“Really?” Jaskier was intrigued. 

Geralt nodded. “Okay, I believe my time is up. Your turn.”

Jaskier cleared his throat and took another sip of water. “Well, like I said the other night... I own a company that does movie advertising.” He kept his eyes on his water glass and wiped at a trail of condensation. 

“I didn't realize you  _ own  _ the company,” Geralt said, sounding surprised. 

Jaskier nodded. “Probably because I didn't mention it. It seems to intimidate the men I’m dating, especially when I’m younger than them.” His eyes flicked up to Geralt’s, reading his face. 

“Yeah, no, I'm a little intimidated by it,” Geralt replied, but his expression softened, eyes intent on Jaskier. 

“Well, ‘a little’ is way ahead of the curve.” Jaskier wanted to drown in those golden pools.

“What about your family?” Geralt asked with a gentle head tilt. 

Jaskier cleared his throat again and fidgeted with the menu. He hated telling people about his family and he almost always successfully avoided it. But for some reason this time he wanted to tell Geralt. 

“Okay, I'll say it fast. My mom died when I was eight. It was very sudden. One night after dinner, my dad sat me down... and told me that she had died in a car crash coming home. She had always been so warm and loving, and my dad… was not. I think I cried myself to sleep for, like, well... anyway, a long time. And then my dad told me I'd better start acting like a man and toughen up. And, well, I got through it and sort of haven't cried since. And that's my tragic little story. Let's order.” He picked up the menu with great determination. 

“Wait. You haven't cried since you were eight?” Geralt asked, eyebrows raised. 

Jaskier felt Geralt’s knee touch his under the table. 

“I know, it must mean something awful. I try, believe me, but...” His eyes met Geralt’s and he pressed his knee back gently. “Can we talk about you some more, please?” 

“Okay. Yes. Absolutely.” Geralt thought for a second. “Well, I cry all the time.” 

A burst of laughter escaped Jaskier. “You do not!” 

“Yeah, I do. More than any person you've ever met,” Geralt looked at him with crinkled eyes. 

“You don't have to be this nice.” Jaskier shook his head. 

Geralt’s eyes danced. “It happens to be the truth.” 

“Really?” Jaskier said, amused, feeling that  _ thing  _ rising up his throat again. 

“A good book, a great film, a birthday card, I weep.” 

“Shut up,” Jaskier laughed. His body felt warm and loose. 

“I'm a major weeper. I am.” Geralt grinned at him. 

They spent the rest of the meal chatting easily about lighter topics. When they had finished their lunch, Geralt pulled him out the back door into the garden. They wandered around in the crisp air, admiring the scenery, talking, touching, laughing.

When Geralt could no longer help himself, he gently pushed Jaskier up against a tree and kissed him long and deep. 

His lips found Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier sighed happily and wondered what exactly he was doing. He knew every kiss was making it that much harder to leave in a few days. 

* * * * 

Geralt pulled his car up in front of Eskel’s house. 

“This was such a great afternoon,” Jaskier said.  _ Here comes the hard part. _

“It was a really great afternoon,” Geralt agreed, looking at him like there was no one else in the world. 

“You know, you don't have to walk me in. It's freezing, and…” Jaskier attempted to start pulling the band-aid off. 

Geralt looked a little surprised. “You can just say you don't want me to come in.” 

“No, it's not that. I just…” Jaskier blew out a breath. No need to make this any harder. “I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap.”

Geralt gave him a look. 

“It's not that!” Jaskier insisted. 

“Okay, I'll pretend I believe you,” Geralt said casually, but Jaskier could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“Geralt, I'm leaving in a few days,” he blurted out, unable to stand the thought of hurting this beautiful man. “And that makes this complicated. And I'm not sure I can handle ‘complicated’ right now.”

“Okay,” he said softly, looking ahead out of the windshield. 

The sadness in Geralt’s eyes squeezed Jaskier’s heart. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Gently. Their lips lingered. 

“And that doesn't make things complicated?” Geralt asked when he pulled away. 

“Sex makes everything complicated. Even when you don't have it, the not having it makes things complicated,” Jaskier offered lamely. He really had to get out of this car before he made it worse. And yet...

“Which is why it's usually better to have it. Some say,” Geralt replied with a hint of amusement. 

They looked at each other in silence. An invitation to come in was on the tip of Jaskier’s tongue. 

But Geralt spoke first. “Well. I promise I won't be drunkenly banging on your door any time soon.” He put his hands back on the steering wheel. 

Jaskier nodded with relief. It was better this way. “We'll see each other, okay? We'll figure something out.” He had no idea what that even meant but it seemed like the right thing to say. 

“Good.”

“Good.”

He got out of the car and turned to wave from the front step. He watched Geralt drive away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later Jaskier had wedged himself into Eskel’s tiny bathtub in an attempt to relax but it was not working. His last conversation in the car with Geralt replayed over and over in his mind. 

"I'm not sure I can handle ‘complicated’? Gods, I can be such a jerk,” he said to the bathroom ceiling. 

“Jaskier Pankratz.” Dom was back. 

“Shut up!” he yelled. 

“He pushed every guy away, every time. It's not, ‘Will he ever change’, but, ‘Does he want to?’”

With a splash, Jaskier clambered out of the tub. Fuck, he was doing it. 

* * * *

Two hours later he was pulling up in front of Geralt’s house, thankful Geralt had shown him where he lived via Google Maps during their lunch date. 

Jaskier had put on the dressiest outfit he had brought with him, dark grey dress pants and a crisp purple button down. He carried a shopping bag loaded with more carbs - wine, chocolate, crackers, and other snacks. 

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, marching up to Geralt’s door and ringing the bell. 

The door opened and Geralt appeared. His mouth dropped open. He didn’t look especially… happy. 

“Surprise,” Jaskier said hopefully. 

“Yeah, it is. Hi,” Geralt replied, his voice pitched a little higher than normal. He wedged himself in the doorframe and closed the door tight against his side. 

“Hi. So I was home doing nothing and thinking of you... and I realized that a little complication never hurt anyone,” Jaskier said quickly, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

Geralt nodded, eyes wide, and shot a look back into the house. 

“And then I thought, maybe this isn't so complicated at all. And also, I wanted to apologize. I am sorry I didn't invite you in this afternoon. I don't know what that was about exactly... but whatever it was, I thought that I should just…” Jaskier trailed off, realizing that Geralt’s surprise had shifted into near panic. 

“Oh gods. You're... you're not alone, are you?” Jaskier cringed, instantly regretting every decision he had ever made. 

“No, I'm not, actually. I'm sorry.” Geralt looked pained. 

“No. No, no, no. Don't be. I shouldn't have just…” Jaskier took a step back, the embarrassment burning in his cheeks. “Oh, man. Okay, seriously, do not worry about this. This is just me, like, being stupid.” 

“Who is it, Daddy?” A girl with long white-blonde hair suddenly appeared at Geralt’s side. She looked to be seven or eight years old. 

"Daddy?” Jaskier nearly squeaked, eyes wide. 

“Yes. I am Daddy,” Geralt offered a lopsided smile. “Jaskier, this is my daughter, Cirilla. Ciri, this is my friend Jaskier.” 

“Hi,” Jaskier said to Ciri, still in complete shock. 

“How do you do?” she said politely. 

“I'm fine, thank you,” Jaskier said, recovering quickly in the face of impeccable manners. “How are you?”

“Very well, thank you. Do you want to come in?” Ciri replied. 

“Oh, no,” Jaskier floundered. “I just…”

“Dad,” Ciri said with a pointed look up at Geralt. 

“Sorry, yes. Of course, come in. Come in,” Geralt said quickly, opening the door wide. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said uncertainly, partly wishing he was already halfway down the road. 

“Daddy, can we still have hot chocolate, please?” Ciri asked plaintively. Clearly Jaskier had just interrupted the hot chocolate procurement. 

“Yes,” Geralt smiled at her fondly. 

“With baby marshmallows?” 

“Yes, cub.” He touched her head affectionately. 

“Dad, take his coat,” Ciri prodded gently when it seemed Geralt needed a reminder.

“Yes,” he said awkwardly. “May I?” He helped Jaskier pull his coat off. Ciri snatched it from his hands and went to hang it on the coat rack. 

Jaskier turned to face Geralt with a frantic expression on his face. 

“Are you  _ married? _ Tell me fast,” he whispered quickly while Ciri stretched up on tiptoes to reach the hook. 

“No,” Geralt said emphatically. 

“Is that for us?” Ciri chirped, back at Jaskier’s side and eyeing the shopping bag he carried. 

“Yes. Except for I'm sorry about the wine,” he said, handing the bag over to her. 

Ciri skittered into the kitchen and hefted it onto the table, eager to begin pawing through the contents. 

Jaskier turned back to Geralt, unsure of what to say. 

“I apologize for not having mentioned this earlier,” Geralt said quietly. 

“You're divorced...?” Jaskier asked tensely.

Geralt shook his head again. “Her grandparents made me her guardian. They were killed two years ago. She has no family left.” 

Jaskier softened. 

Geralt noticed Ciri look up from the kitchen table. “Jaskier, are you by any chance at all into hot chocolate?” he asked loudly. 

“As a matter of fact, I'm... totally into it.” He followed Geralt into the kitchen, taking in the dishes piled in the sink and the fridge covered in Ciri’s drawings. 

Jaskier seated himself at the table next to Ciri and the two of them chatted about the contents of the bag while Geralt puttered around making three mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Here we go, Ciri,” he said, placing the first mug gently in front of her. 

Ciri eyed her drink skeptically. “Did Jaskier get more marshmallows than me?” 

“No, you each have five,” Geralt said, with a wink at Jaskier. 

They sipped their hot chocolate while Jaskier asked Ciri about the books she was reading. Ciri recapped the adventures of Stuart Little and, with one particularly dramatic arm gesture, dumped the remains of her hot chocolate onto the table and Geralt’s jeans. 

Geralt gasped and jumped to his feet, while Ciri ducked her head. “Sorry, Dad.” 

He recovered quickly, grabbing a napkin off the table and blotting at the stain. “It’s okay, cub. It was just an accident.” He smiled at her. 

Ciri smiled back in relief, and Jaskier felt his heart swell. Geralt really was a dad. 

“Jaskier, guess what. We have a tent in our playroom. Do you want to see it?” Ciri asked once the hot chocolate was cleaned up.

“No, no. Jaskier doesn’t want to crawl into your tent,” Geralt intervened.

“You don't like tents?” Ciri looked at Jaskier sadly, lower lip out. 

“I happen to love tents,” Jaskier informed her, and allowed Ciri to take his hand and pull him down the hall to the playroom. 

Jaskier peered into the room and gasped. The tent was magical, with swooping, billowy fabrics taking up a good half of the room. Fairy lights were strung along the ceiling and the interior floor of the tent was covered in cozy looking pillows and blankets. “Okay, this is seriously cool,” he said genuinely. 

Ciri giggled. “Come inside!” She dragged him after her and Geralt followed. 

“Lie down,” she ordered once he was safely ensconced. 

“Can you please stop being so bossy?” Geralt whispered at her. 

“Lie down,  _ please,_ next to me.”

“Okay,” said Jaskier, following instructions. Geralt laid down next to him. 

“Here, Jaskier. You can use my pillow,” Ciri said, fussing over him to ensure he was comfortable. 

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “This is an exceptionally great tent.” 

“It's got something, hasn't it?” Geralt agreed. 

“It's cozy,” Ciri added, contentedly. 

“Yeah. Who cut out all these beautiful stars?” Elaborately glittered paper stars covered the interior of the tent.

“We did. Me and Dad,” Ciri told him proudly. 

Jaskier heart squeezed, imagining this small girl, afraid and alone, entering Geralt’s life. She was the same age Jaskier was when his mom died. 

Jaskier slid his hand down until he found Geralt’s, and he laced their fingers together. 

They enjoyed the stars quietly for a minute.

“Jaskier?” Ciri broke the silence. 

“Yes?” 

“You smell nice.” 

Jaskier could feel Geralt smiling next to him. 

“Do I?” He could actually smell Ciri, too. She smelled like marshmallows and wet snow. 

“You know, if you wanted to sleep over, that would be all right,” Ciri offered.

Jaskier turned his head to look at Geralt who was looking back. “Sorry,” Geralt mouthed. 

“That's so sweet of you to invite me… but maybe another time. Would that be all right?”

“Yes,” Ciri said, a little dolefully. 

“Good girl,” Geralt peered over at her. 

Ciri thought for another moment. “We never have grownups here. I really like it.”

Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s hand. He squeezed back. 

* * * *

“I can't imagine anyone being a bigger hit with her.” Geralt came back into the study after putting Ciri to bed where Jaskier was perusing his bookshelves.

Jaskier put the book down he was looking at. “She’s really great, Geralt.” 

Geralt smiled. “Ciri's unfortunately taken on the role as my protector. She's brilliant, but I hate it when she worries about me.” 

Jaskier nodded, figuring there was no point in dancing around it. “I'm trying to figure out why you didn't tell me about her.” 

Geralt shook his head and crossed his arms uncomfortably. “Because I just don't usually tell the people I’m seeing about her.” 

Jaskier nodded, but was not quite satisfied. “But it's just a little confusing... because you're the one who wanted to go out to lunch... to get to know one another.” 

Geralt groaned. “When you put it that way, it sounds awful.” He leaned against the bookshelf and looked straight at Jaskier.. “I have no defense. Except that until I get to know someone really well... it's easier for me to be a normal, single guy. Because it's way too complicated to be who I really am. I'm a full-time dad. I'm a working parent. I'm a mother and a father. I'm a guy who reads parenting books and cookbooks before I go to sleep. I spend my weekends buying tutus. I'm learning to sew.” Geralt sounded like he could hardly believe it himself. His eyes were bright and Jaskier could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

He continued. “I'm on some kind of constant overload, and it helps to... compartmentalize my life. Just till I figure this out. These past few days, Ciri was with Vesemir, my father. And when she’s gone, I get to be somebody... who doesn't have hot chocolate spilled on his jeans. I have no idea how to date  _ and  _ be this. And I suppose there's... the possibility I'm afraid of what another person might do to who we are... and how we get from one day to the next.”

Jaskier felt the weight of what Geralt had just shared with him. He looked down at his hands and nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. I guess since I am leaving in a few days, I... I sort of get you not telling me. Sort of.” He looked back up at Geralt and smiled softly. 

“I thought it would be hard... to introduce her to someone I may never see again.” Geralt looked so vulnerable that Jaskier wanted to wrap his arms around him. 

“Right. Because I'm just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice,” Jaskier said with a quirk to his lips. 

“Actually I thought  _ I _ was just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice.”

Jaskier chuckled and then took a deep breath. He looked at Geralt evenly. “Oh, man. I think we just went way past complicated.” 

“Right. I'm a book editor from London. You're a... beautiful... movie trailer-maker from L.A.. We're worlds apart. I have a cow in the backyard,” Geralt said, nodding his head towards the back of the house. 

Jaskier blinked. “You have a  _ cow?” _ _ I’m beautiful?  _

“Yeah. I sew and I have a cow. How's that for hard to relate to?” 

Jaskier smiled gently. “Pretty up there.” 

“Exactly.”

* * * * 

Geralt insisted Jaskier should come for Christmas dinner. Jaskier attempted to politely decline but Geralt was having none of it. 

“It’ll just be me, Ciri, and Vesemir. Come on. You cannot be alone on Christmas. I mean it.”

There was no saying no with those eyes turned up to full power. 

Despite feeling like he was intruding, Jaskier felt his heart swelling sitting around Geralt’s table with his family. Vesemir was a little gruff but kind, and Ciri declared Jaskier her new best friend. 

They laughed and shared stories over piles of turkey and stuffing. Geralt watched it all with a soft smile on his face.

When Jaskier was getting ready to leave, Ciri wrapped her arms tightly around him. “When will you come over again, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier felt his throat tighten. He looked at Geralt, who looked equally devastated by the question. 

“I’m not sure, Ciri. I promise I’ll come back when I can.” He returned her hug gently. 

Jaskier noticed Geralt blinking rapidly. He bit his lip and looked away. 

Despite his best efforts, they were all going to get hurt. 

* * * * 

On Boxing Day Jaskier had his suitcase out on the bed and was tossing all of his clothes in a rather haphazard manner, except for the one outfit he had left out for tomorrow’s flight. 

He heard a knock at the door and he hurried down. 

_ Geralt. _

Before Jaskier’s smile could even finish reaching the corners of his face, Geralt’s hands were on his neck, lips warm on his. He pulled away to meet Jaskier’s eyes, but Jaskier flung himself back into Geralt’s arms and kissed him as thoroughly as he knew how. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. He managed to lift Jaskier right off the ground and he shuffled inside, kicking the door shut behind them. 

* * * * *

Jaskier flopped onto the bed next to Geralt, both of them panting. 

The afterglow quickly dissolved into reality, and Jaskier knew they were both counting down until it was time for him to leave. 

“So you're totally great,” Geralt said miserably. 

“Yeah. This is a bitch.” There was no getting around it. 

“Well, you must come to London all the time for work, right?” Geralt asked hopefully, propping himself up on a pillow.

“London? Never.” Jaskier rolled over to face him, finding his own pillow to tuck under his head. 

“New York?” 

“Not really, but that's easier. Do you go there often?” 

“Rarely,” Geralt said dejectedly. He looked back at Jaskier earnestly. “Long-distance relationships  _ can  _ work.” 

“Really? I can't make one work when I live in the same house with someone,” Jaskier said cynically. 

“So this could be a good solution for you.” 

“Oh, man.” Jaskier sat up suddenly. “Okay. Let's say we just make this happen. We each commit to flying back and forth as much as we can.” 

Geralt folded his arms behind his head. “Yes! It's doable, definitely.” 

Jaskier paused to admire his biceps. “And then let's say in six months we hit a wall. Like, I can't constantly be away from work... or Ciri can't deal with you leaving so often. And we start to feel the tension. We know this isn't gonna work... so we start fighting because we don't know what else to do.” The expression on Geralt’s face was breaking his heart. But he pushed on. 

“And then, after a long, tearful - at your end - phone call... we just... we say goodbye. That'll be it, for real. It's not like we'll ever bump into each other. And then what's left? Two miserable people... feeling totally mashed up and hurt.” Jaskier signed and rubbed his forehead. 

Geralt blew out a despondent breath. 

“Or…” Jaskier added. 

“Thank you,” Geralt said, relieved that Jaskier had another, surely brilliant, option. He sat up and kissed Jaskier. 

“Or maybe we should just... realize that what we've had this past week has been perfect. And maybe it won't get any better than this. Maybe we're trying to figure this thing out because it makes us feel good to feel this. Maybe the fact that I'm leaving in 12 hours... makes this far more exciting than it might actually be. Maybe,” Jaskier finished in a whisper. 

“You are, seriously, the most depressing person I've ever met.” 

Jaskier scrunched up his face. “I know.” He fell back onto his pillow.

“I have another scenario for you.” Geralt said, naked chest glowing from the flicker of the fireplace. 

“Good.” Jaskier gave Geralt his full attention. 

“I'm in love with you.” 

Jaskier felt his stomach swoop. He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes impossibly wide. 

Geralt gave him an apologetic half smile. “I apologize for the blunt delivery. But as problematical as this... fact may be, I am in love. With you. I'm not feeling this because you're leaving. And not because it feels good to feel this way. Which, by the way, it does... Or did, before you went off like that. I can't figure out the mathematics of this. I just know I love you. Can't believe how many times I'm saying it.” He chuckled at himself. 

A spark lit in Jaskier’s heart that was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. And could only lead to more hurt. 

Great took another breath and continued. “And I realize I come with a package deal: two for the price of one. And my package, perhaps in the light of day, isn't all that wonderful... but I finally know what I want, and that, in itself, is a miracle. And what I want... is you.” Geralt watched him, his face open and achingly hopeful.

Jaskier’s heart fluttered as he attempted to gather his thoughts. “I wasn't expecting ‘I love you’.”

Geralt's face fell. 

“Can you not look at me like that?” Jaskier sat up again. “I'm trying to find the right thing to say.” 

“I think if the obvious response doesn't immediately come to you, we can... just... We should just... talk about something else.” Great slumped back onto the bed. “Like, possibly, what a complete ass I am.” 

Jaskier leaned over Geralt’s chest and stroked his cheek. 

“I do recall you promising me you wouldn't fall in love with me,” Geralt continued. “Must pay better attention.” 

Jaskier placed his hands on both sides of Geralt’s face. “I've never met a man who talks as much as me. But could you just for now... be quiet? Please?” 

Jaskier pressed his lips to Geralt’s. Their mouths opened, tongues winding together. 

* * * *

Jaskier and Geralt stepped out onto Eskel’s front porch the next morning. 

Jaskier turned to Geralt. “Okay, so we're not gonna make a bigger deal out of this than it already is.” 

“No, we're not,” Geralt agreed. 

“It's not like we're never going to speak or email or…” 

“No set rules.” 

“None. So now I'm just gonna kiss you for the millionth time... and say, ‘Be seeing you.’" 

Jaskier closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. His mouth opened and he enjoyed the feeling of Geralt’s lips between his, for the last time. He pulled away slowly, lingering with his nose on Geralt’s cheek, breathing him in.

“Be seeing you,” Jaskier said softly when they looked at each other again. 

Geralt nodded. “Take care of yourself.” It was barely more than a whisper. 

Jaskier made his way down the path and opened the door of the town car. He took one last look back at Geralt and waved. Then he slid into the backseat and the driver pulled away. Geralt watched from the front step.

“Did you have a good holiday, sir?” the driver asked as they made their way down the winding lane around the meadow. 

“Yeah. Great,” Jaskier said, thoughtful. “Maybe the best ever.” 

He unwound his scarf from his neck, suddenly feeling much too hot. 

He flipped open his passport folder and checked that his tickets were still there. 

His head flopped back onto the seat. All he could see was Geralt. 

Geralt kissing him against a tree. Geralt making him hot chocolate. Geralt brushing his hair off his forehead. Geralt’s eyes crinkling. Geralt. Geralt.  _ Geralt. _

Jaskier slowly lifted his head off the seat as he came to the realization that his cheeks were wet.

He was crying. 

Jaskier touched his cheeks and started to laugh.

“Jaskier Pankratz... welcome back!” Dom proclaimed happily. 

“Turn around!” Jaskier nearly shrieked, startling the driver. “Turn around and go back, please!” 

The driver eyed him in the mirror, perplexed. “Did you forget something?”

“Yes! Yes.” Jaskier fell back against the seat, body humming. 

The driver pulled over and began a slow, slow turn. 

“Can you go any faster?” Jaskier wiggled in his seat. 

“This lane's tricky. It's gonna take a bit.”

“It's okay, just stop.” Jaskier flung open the door and tumbled out. He wanted to laugh hysterically.  _ This fucking lane! _ He launched himself over a low wooden fence to cut across the meadow, and took off at top speed. 

“Sir? Sir!” the driver called after him. But he was gone. 

Panting, he pulled open the gate on the other side and ran across the lane and up the walkway. “Geralt?” he called as he burst back into the house.

“Geralt!” He ran towards the kitchen.

And there was Geralt, standing in the door to the kitchen, eyes red and cheeks wet. 

Geralt chuckled wetly and shrugged.  _ See?  _

Jaskier’s heart was in his throat. “You know... I was just thinking... why would I ever leave before New Year's Eve? That makes no sense at all.”

Geralt took a shaking breath as hope alighted in his eyes. 

“I mean, you didn't exactly ask me out... but you did say you loved me... so I'm thinking I've got a date. If you'll have me.” 

Geralt sniffled. “I have Ciri New Year's Eve.” 

“Sounds perfect.” It was perfect. 

In two strides they were in each other’s arms. 

The kiss was sweet and salty with tears. Exactly whose tears they were, neither could say.

* * * * 

Geralt’s house was lit up with lights and laughter. 

Ciri came barrelling down the stairs and Eskel caught her at the bottom, whirling her around. “Faster, Uncle Eskel!” she shrieked with glee. 

Laughing, and a little dizzy, he set her down. She bopped over to the couch. “Your turn, Lambert!” she informed him. 

Lambert gave a dramatic groan, but, sharing a smile with Eskel, he got to his feet and obediently picked up Ciri for a twirl. 

Jaskier came in with a tray of champagne flutes, including sparkling apple juice for Ciri. 

“Thank you, Jaskier!” she said, delighted, and a little wobbly.

Jaskier placed the tray on the coffee table and settled on the couch next to Geralt, who was watching the proceedings with warm eyes. Geralt turned to look at him and slid a hand onto his knee. Jaskier rested his forehead against Geralt’s for a moment. 

“Jaskier! Dance off!” Ciri announced after a sip of her juice. He hopped up, ready to throw down his best moves. 

When the clock struck midnight, each man gave Ciri a kiss on the cheek. Geralt went last and followed it up with a bear hug. “Happy new year, Daddy!” she said, squeezing him back. 

Geralt then looked at Jaskier. He reached out and took Geralt’s hand. 

“Happy new year,” Jaskier said, pulling him closer. He didn’t know what the future would bring, but he could work from London for a little while longer. He owned the company, after all. 

Geralt slid his hands around Jaskier’s waist and held tight. “Happy new year,” he whispered into Jaskier’s ear. 

Their lips met and Jaskier let himself melt into Geralt’s arms. 

Best holiday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really didn’t know if anyone would want to, but you're here and I'm deeply grateful! 
> 
> You might like my other Geraskier romcoms (featuring a taciturn Netflix!Geralt, if that’s more your jam) [Jitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761398) and ['a due'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447165/chapters/61718200). 
> 
> You also might enjoy [Blaire’s writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton). It’s so interesting and layered - all psychological drama and complex character motivations, with amazing Geraskier banter and happy endings.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, and comments mean the _world_ to me. Thank you.


End file.
